Soul Armor
Soul Armor is a device first conceptualized by Ianso Eitsz during his brief time as an Apprentice Caller in the Order of Light at the age of 17. Soul Armor is a device that, once activated, would draw on the power of one's Soul to drive highly advanced armor fitted for that person's needs. It granted the user heightened abilities in nearly all areas: speed, endurance, strength, power, etc. Due to the immense increase in power, the user's Weapon would also change in appearance slightly, become more exaggerated in some areas of its design to signify the change. The unfortunate thing was that the source of its power was what the drawback was: the battery was the user's Soul. While the armor gave phenomenal power output, it meant an equal source of input. Most preliminary test subjects were not able to handle the armor's demands and were nearly killed in the process, forcing the Order to shut down the project indefinitely. Years later however, after Ianso's accident during a field mission that consequently lead to his disappearance (though he had taken a prototype Soul Armor with him), the Order started the project back up, telling their scientific engineers to try and craft the armor again, but with less power demands. It was not a major project at hand for the Order, so by the time of the beginning of The Last Ingress 1, the project was still ongoing, and no mass production of the device had gotten underway. The only reason Noa knew of the project was his similar interests in technology and the Research and Development department as his former partner Ianso. During a secretive return trip to the Seraphic Citadel after his forced leave from the Order, Noa sneaked into one of the research labs and grab a newer prototype armor, taking it back to his home with Nox in the Obsidian Wasteland. Some time before the final confrontation with Dies, Noa was able to perfect the armor to his needs and made a stable enough device to use in combat. After his eventual reuniting with Ianso (who had since been using the first prototype version of the armor), Noa shared his newer technology to him, allowing Ianso to develope the devices even further. Eventually both Air and Sol received Soul Armor devices as well and were able to use them without almost no difficulty (due to them having the power of the Two Keys within them, giving enough power to the armor without much fatigue on their bodies and Souls). Appearance ''Ianso'' Ianso's Soul Armor takes the shape of a metal pauldron on his left shoulder with a small handle protruding from the clear dome on the curve of the shoulder, showing the interworkings of the device inside. The armor is activated similar to a lawn mower's engine, in that once the ripcord is pulled, the device starts to rapidly spin and activates the armor across Ianso's body. As the armor remains activated, the clear dome on the pauldron glows with a bright red light as the mechanics work to power the machine. The armor itself gives Ianso more crimson red plating across his body that is highlited by bright red and underlined with dark navy blues and purples. He also receives another identical pauldron on his right shoulder. The fur-like feathers that protruded from his belt are now only behind him instead of all around the waist and are much longer. He now also has the same type of tan/red fur-feathers streaming down the back of both pauldrons down to about waist level. The armor also dons his head with a red and blue helmet with a large black visor. His lance also changes in appearance slightly, becoming larger and with more detailing along with an additional spiked blade on the upper half. ''Noa'' Noa's Soul Armor device is a small, palm-sized circular piece with six small spikes protruding from the edges. The device in split into two halves with each half having a clear dome to show the interworkings of the device, similar to Ianso's pauldron. In its off position, one side is offset to the other, the spikes now placed between the spaces between the ones on the other half of the device. It is activated when Noa clicks the two halves into symmetry, and then begins to pull the two halves away from each other. As he does this, the device lights up with bluish white light as it visually begins to draw in Noa's Soul's energy, forming a sphere in the space between the two halves. Once a sufficient amount of energy has been collected, a small beep sounds, and Noa closes the two halves back into each other like a clapping motion, which pushes the two clear domes (the activation buttons) simultaneously together and activates the armor. Noa's armor consists of black, white, and grey leather and metal plating across his body. The wind from the energy output from the forming armor makes his coat (or cloak) fly up to above his neck, so after the armor has formed around him, his coat/cloak now protruded from the back of the neck and shoulder pieces, creating a sort of cape. The wing designs on his Weapons also become accentuated, and the blades become longer and serrated near the ends. ''Air'' Air's Soul Armor device is a small metal box shape on the belt across his midsection. Like Ianso's and Noa's devices, it also shares the motif of having a clear dome showing the mechanics inside the device. It has a much more simple activation, as all Air needs to do is tap a button atop the device to begin the energy power up, then once that is finished he pushes the clear dome activation button, and his armor forms. Air's armor is made of sleek white plating with black visible underneath and between the plates. His helmet is also very sleek and round with a thin blue colored visor. It also adds a long blue scarf from around his neck that travels down to about his knees. His falcata Weapon also becomes larger and with more designs and spikes around it. ''Sol'' Sol's armor device is hidden inside the wrist piece of his left-hand glove. With the push of a small button, a panel on the piece flips around to reveal the clear dome button of the device. A small wheel protrudes from the bottom of the device, and when spun, begins to rev up the machine as it collects energy. Once ready, Sol presses the activation button and the armor forms. Sol's armor has the same color scheme as his leather armor pieces from his changed attire in The Last Ingress 3, and nearly the same designs, yet now made of a stronger metal material as the others armors are. Similar to Noa's armor attire, the wind of the forming armor picks up Sol's coat and creates a cape from it after forming. Unlike Noa's coat however, Sol's has a collar that is also lifted up, and therefore forms a flipped-up high collar around the helmet as well. Sol's sniper rifle becomes slightly more technological as it is powered up, and the designs on its sword mode are also accentuated.